Galop d'essai
by DanettePistache
Summary: Elles, la piste de galop, et un appel manqué. Quand Ziva fait le choix de faire près de 10 000 kilomètres en avion pour aider ses amis mais ne peut se résoudre à en laisser une autre en Israël.
1. Un Appel en Absence

Le vent s'écrasait littéralement sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses talons. Sa jument était maintenant lancée à toute allure, le oreilles en avant, et elle n'avait plus qu'à gérer la direction … Et son bas de jambe. Oui, son bas de jambe. Il faisait essuie-glace depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et elle se devait d'y remédier. On ne travaille pas des jeunes chevaux en ayant un bas de jambe qui avance et recule comme il le désire lorsque sa monture passe à l'allure aux trois temps.

L'israëlienne décida donc d'appliquer les méthodes apprises lors de ses débuts. Elle était en équilibre au dessus de ses étriers, et essayait de baisser ses talons. Elle ferma bien ses jambes contre le flanc de la jument et décolla ses genoux des quatriers de la selle. Ziva se rappela de ce qui était presque la phrase fétiche de son ancienne monitrice d'équitation, lorsqu'elle était enfant: « On ouvre les genoux et on ferme les jambes! ». Elle avait perdu ce réflexe, son principal objectif n'était pas spcialement d'avoir la position idéale mais plutôt de rester en selle lorsque certains jeunes chevaux commencaient à cabrer et ruer dans tous les sens. Et puis, elle n'avait repris que deux ans auparavant, après plus de vingt ans sans avoir posé ses fesses sur une selle. Après une carrière plus ou moins longue en tant qu'officier du Mossad, agent de liaison entre ladite agence et le NCIS, puis agent spécial dans cette drenière.

Elle était bien, là, mais voilà, ça faisait plus d'une minute cinquante que Balaïna était à cette allure, et elle n'allait pas tarder à fatiguer. Ziva se rassit donc dans sa selle, inclina ses épaules vers l'arrière et la belle grise repassa au petit trot. L'israëlienne lui laissa les rênes, et la jument continua a trotter, le bout du nez à une dizaine de centimètres su sol. Le duo repassa au pas, et se dirigea vers l'écurie. La jeune femme mit rapidement pied à terre et enleva sa bombe, tandis que Balaïna marchait toujours à sa gauche. Il y avait une sorte de complicité entre ces deux là, probablement parce que Ziva fut la seule à ne pas de décourager après sept chutes dans la même semaine. Elle la ramena au box et entreprit de s'occupper de la jument. Une fois Balaïna propre, sèche et calme, Ziva fouilla dans son énorme caisse de matériel d'équitation à le recherche de son portable.

Il affichait un appel manqué, avec un message sur son répondeur.

Elle devina la suite.

Un numéro, associé à un nom qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tony.

Et elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème.


	2. De retour parmi eux

Coucou tout le monde!

Donc aujourd'hui je vous poste le Chapitre 2, un chapitre qui a vécu ma première panne d'inspiration, ce qui est plutôt étonnant étant donné que ce n'est que le chapitre 2 x).

Ensuite: **DiNozzoGirl:** Merci beaucoup ^^ La suite et bien .. la voilà :3

**Aliiks:** Oui, et un aimant très puissant .. trop puissant. Tellement qu'il a réussi à embarquer le NCIS dans ses problèmes … le NCIS, et pas que … :p

Bon maintenant, place au chapitre, bonne lecture :)

« Salut Zi' … Apparemment tu n'es pas là, tu dois être occupée, avec ta nouvelle vie … Toujours est-il que là, on a besoin de toi … Ou plutôt, tu as besoin de nous. Vraiment. Rappelles moi quand tu auras écouté ce message. Moi, ou Gibbs, ou McGee, ou Vance peu importe, quoique si tu m'appelles moi ça m'arrangerait … Oh merde j'ai pensé tout haut. Enfin, toujours est-il que tu m'as compris. »

Puis la voix. « Si vous souhaitez réécouter le message, tapez 1 , si vous souhaitez ... » Elle appuya sur la touche indiquée, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais simplement pour entendre encore une fois le son de sa voix … Elle devait le rappeler, ce qu'elle fit donc. Une tonalité, deux tonalités, un bruit, c'est lui.

« -DiNozzo.

-Salut.

-Ziva ?!

-En effet. Tu vas bien, Tony ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et toi ?

-J'irais sans doute mieux si tu … Non Balaïna! NON BALOU, C'EST PAS UN BONBON! C'est un Téléphone. Té-lé-phone. Tu comprends ? Hum euh ... Excuse moi. Je disais, j'irais sans doute mieux si je comprenais pourquoi tu m'as appelée en urgence alors qu'on était censés avoir coupé les ponts.

-Je veux bien t'expliquer mais avant, Qui est Balana ? Balai ? Bala ..

-Balaïna, Tony. Ba-la-ï-na. Ma jument.

-Ah. D'accord. Tout s'explique.

-Allez, accouche. C'est quoi, la raison pour laquelle le NCIS a _absolument_ besoin de moi ?

-C'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, on est dans le collimateur de quelqu'un.

-Un terroriste ?

-J'en sais rien, peut être. Toujours est-il qu'une partie d'une sorte de maison/hangar/entrepôt a brûlé, qu'on a trouvé un agent de la CIA mort une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et que dans la maison/hangar/entrepôt, on a trouvé des photos, dont une de toi, moi, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky et même Palmer et Vance. Y'en avait qui étaient barrées, dont une du type de la CIA. On doit coincer ce type, et on peut pas te laisser à près de 10 000km de nous sans pouvoir te protéger. Et puis on a besoin de ton aide aussi. Ce type est un malade, il en torture un sur deux, il est dangereux … il … Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. L'ancienne elle aurait refusé qu'il cherche à la protéger, et elle avait toujours gardé un peu de cette ancienne Ziva en elle, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Youness lui avait donné Balaïna. Mais en même temps, elle ne se sentait plus capable de se protéger elle même. Pas d'un psychopathe qui voulait sa peau. Toujours est il qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa belle grise aussi loin d'elle.

«-C'est d'accord. Je viens. Mais laisse moi juste le temps de m'organiser, transporter un cheval en avion, c'est extrêmement compliqué.

-Euh … Et bah euh … D'accord. Bon il faut que je te laisse, ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler mais j'ai un rapport à taper et Gibbs va me tuer si je ne le fais pas.»

Ils se saluèrent et Ziva raccrocha.

«-C'était Tony. Tu sais le type dont j'arrête pas de te parler ? Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas pas travailler pendant un moment d'accord ? On va juste faire des ballades. Et moi, je vais trouver une compagnie qui prend les chevaux en avion. Et je t'emmène à Washington. Je sais, c'est loin, c'est pas pareil, mais c'est pas si mal. Et tu pourras rencontrer Tony, et Tim, et Abby et Gibbs. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je te trouve un club aussi, là bas. Et que je me trouve un appartement. Un bonbon ? Raaah t'es pas possible toi. Tiens. Bon allez je vais y aller. Je reviens demain. Salut Balou.»

Ziva déposa ses affaires dans son casier et rentra chez elle. Après avoir pris une douche, elle commença ses recherches. Elle crut halluciner en voyant le prix du billet d'avion: plus de dix mille dollars. «Mais ils ont des stalles en or dans l'avion ou quoi ?» Pensa l'israëlienne. «Bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix ...».

Le jour J était arrivé. Ziva allait revenir. Abby allait l'héberger quelques temps, elle allait travailler avec le NCIS et elle allait peut-être même rester après. Abby était sur-exité, le fait qu'elle aie bu plus de CafPow que d'habitude n'y était pas pour rien, et Tony crût qu'il allait tout simplement imploser.

À dix-neuf-heures, Gibbs, Tony, Abby et Timothy attendaient Ziva à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'elle apparut, Abby lui sauta dessus presque immédiatement. Après ces retrouvailles, Ziva se dirigea vers la direction opposée à celle de la sortie.

«-On peut savoir où tu vas ?

-Je dois vraiment vous rappeller que je ne suis pas venue toute seule ? »

Et Tony comprit. Elle avait ramené sa jument? Comment s'appellait-elle déjà ? Bali ? Ballon ? Balai ? Balana ? Alana ? Ah oui, Balaïna. Elle allait donc la chercher. C'était tout à fait logique.

Les agents du NCIS sivirent donc Ziva en direction des écuies où étaient installés les chevaux. L'israëlienne montra les papiers de Balaïna ainsi que sa carte d'identité et récupéra la jument.

« - Allez, ça va aller ma fille. Un dernier trajet en van, et après je te promets que c'est fini. Tu veux un bonbon ? Tiens.

-Alors, c'est elle ta jument ?! Elle est juste troooooooop belle! Je veux la même! Elle a quel âge ? Elle est gentille ? Tu lui a trouvé un endroit où la mettre ? C'est loin ? Je pourrais venir la voir avec toi ? Monter ? Tu m'apprendrais à monter ?

-Euuh merci Abby … Oui elle est adorable, j'ai trouvé un petit club à une vingtaine de kilomètres du Navy Yard, et oui tu pourras venir, mais je suis pas sûre qu'apprendre avec elle sera extrêmement facile … Elle est gentille mais très chiante parfois! »

Le transporteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Balaïna, sans doute blasée par tous ces voyages, embarqua d'elle même. Elle devait probablement se dire que plus vite elle monterait, plus vite elle serait arrivée. Une demie heure plus tard, elle était lâchée dans le paddock d'acclimatation.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Directeur Vance, Ziva était informée un peu plus en détails des derniers évènements et elle se rendit compte que si elle n'avait ps écouté Tony, elle se serait retrouvée seule face à une menace dont elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu se protéger.

Et elle le remercia du regard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, je vais me dépêcher de commencer le chapitre suivant :p


	3. Un gobelet encore plein

Bon, je sais, j'ai tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Non. Rangez vos haches s'il vous plaît. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Donc je disais … Ah oui, désolée pour cette looooongue attente, c'était méchant de ma part, j'aurais pas dû mais en même temps j'avais mon brevet à réviser, puis à passer (je l'ai d'ailleurs eu avec la mention très bien ! Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir) et puis après c'était un mélange de flemme, de manque d'inspiration et de fauteuil-démon-chat à fabriquer.

Bref, ça c'était ma vie.

**Aliiks:** Moi aussi j'adore Balaïna :p T'as raison, si elle lui bouffe son téléphone ça va pas le faire. A la rigueur, Ziva peut en reprendre un. Mais t'imagines la catastrophe dans son estomac ? Je suis pas sûr que ça soit l'idéal pour son espérance de vie... Yep! Ziva is back, pour notre plus grand bonheur :D Et oui, tu as dit que tu aimais Balaïna :')

* * *

Le lendemain, Ziva passa voir sa belle grise. Elle avait été intégrée au troupeau le matin même et semblait très détendue. Sa propriétaire en profita donc pour la monter un peu en carrière, sous le soleil que pouvait offrir la banlieue de Washington.

La cavalière commença par mettre son filet à la jument, puis lui mit une martingale à anneaux et finit par la selle. Elle avait choisi de mettre à la grise un tais HV Polo rose et bleu marine, rapporté d'un voyage au Salon du Cheval, à Paris. Une fois prêtes, l'Israélienne se dirigea vers la carrière et monta sur le dos de la grise.

Elle entreprit une détente au pas et au trot, recherchant chez Balaïna qu'elle engage ses postérieurs et qu'elle tende son dos. À son grand étonnement, elle n'eût pas à lutter longtemps pour que la jument soie dans la bonne attitude, et finisse par se placer.

Elle repassa donc au pas, ressangla sa jument et se mit sur un cercle. La cavalière demanda alors à Balaïna le galop. La jument commença à galoper tranquillement sur deux foulées, puis rua une première fois, fit trois-quatre sauts de mouton avant de ruer une seconde fois. Puis elle se calma, et continua de galoper sur le cercle, comme si de rien n'était.

« Wow. On peut dire que tu tiens à cheval toi»

Ziva sursauta et arrêta la jument. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur, dont elle avait reconnu la voix.

«- Ah tiens salut Tony, souffla-t-elle. D'où tu sors ?

-Là, ben je sors des écuries. Tu sais le truc là bas là …

-Oui Tony, je sais ce que sont et où sont les écuries.»

L'agent du NCIS laissa échapper un petit rire. Ziva était jolie, perchée sur sa jument.

«- T'as changé de sport ? Tu passes de Ninja à Cavalière. Pourquoi pas, ceci dit.

-Non non, je suis toujours '' une ninja''. Je traite les cas plus spéciaux, comme cette andouille que voici»

Elle sourit. Oui, elle était vraiment jolie.

La jument dût commencer à s'ennuyer, car elle renâcla deux fois, avant de commencer à s'impatienter et à gratter le sol avec son antérieur.

« Ok Balou, j'ai compris.»

L'italien lui adressa un regard étonné.

« Elle s'ennuie. Ça doit faire deux minutes qu'elle est arrêtée devant la barrière, et on ne la caresse même pas. Et ça l'énerve.

-Oh. »

La jeune femme reprit ses rênes et demanda à la jument de marcher. Arrivée au milieu du petit côté de la carrière _( en C, pour les personnes qui comprennent le langage équestre et qui connaissent un tout petit peu leurs lettres de manège)_, elle demanda un doublé et recula sa jambe droite afin de réaliser un petit déplacement latéral. La belle grise l'exécuta parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses exercices favoris.

Ziva repassa au pas, caressa la jument et mit pied à terre.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui 'Grosse.»

La jument renâcla

« Raaah Balou! J'suis pas un mouchoir!»

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Tony sourit. Avec cette jument, Ziva semblait vraiment dans son élément. Et elle était loin de la ninja qui avait travaillé si longtemps avec lui. Il avait presque l'impression de ne pas être avec la même personne. Quoi que c'était peut être le cas.

* * *

Ziva ferma les yeux et expira, afin de tenter de garder son calme. Tony n'avait clairement pas changé. Voyant l'air exaspéré de son ex-partenaire, il se risqua à demander un «Quoi ?» d'un air innocent. L'israélienne leva les yeux sur lui, et si elle avait pu le tuer du regard elle l'aurait fait.

« - Tony, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu vides ma boite de trombones je t'assassine avec!

-Oh. Euh c'est à dire que j'en avais plus et …

-Et ?

-Et y'avait cette boite sur ton bureau, et comme j'étais pratiquement sûr que tu ne reviendrais pas ben …»

Le visage de Ziva s'assombrit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir. Et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, mais voilà il y avait ce type qui avait visiblement une dent contre la plupart des agences fédérales des États Unis. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose tombe toujours sur eux d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit sur le NCIS que toutes les catastrophes du monde s'abattent ?

« Euuh … Tu me pardonnes ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées tout en fixant la boite de trombones presque vide qui ornait son bureau. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard faussement innocent de Tony et lui accorda un sourire.

« Ouais. Je te pardonne.»

Tony lui rendit son sourire tandis que l'ascenseur émit son « Ding » caractéristique, attestant qu'il était bien arrivé, et un Gibbs en sortit, visiblement énervé. Il traversa l'Open Space à grands pas, balança un gobelet de café à moitié plein dans une poubelle, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans le MTAC, le tout sous le regard éberlué de ses trois agents.

«- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tim, inquiet

-Je sais pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas bon, répondit Tony.

-Il restait du café dans le gobelet, souligna Tim.  
-Qu'est ce qui a pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? S'interrogea Ziva.

-Bonne question ...»

Tandis que les trois plus ou moins agents réfléchissaient à la question, le patron descendit les escaliers à toute allure.

« Je veux tout savoir sur Andy Marston! Sa date de naissance, là où il habite, le collège où il a été, et même la marque de son matelas! Dépêchez vous!

-Euh patron … C'est qui Andy Mars-truc ?

-Le propriétaire du hangar. Allez au boulot!»

Tony, Ziva et Tim s'exécutèrent sur le champ pendant que Gibbs prit l'ascenseur en direction du Labby...

* * *

Et oui, je m'arrête là! Encore une fois, je vous prie de ranger vos haches, troches, tronçonneuses, couteaux et autres objets plus ou moins coupants pouvant causer la mort.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vais essayer de poster le suivant un peu plus rapidement x)

Voilà, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	4. Retrouvé Mort

_**Hellow' ! Et oui c'est moiii ... Très en retard, je sais. x) Je vous demanderais donc de ranger ces haches ... merci. Pour ma défense, j'ai dû faire face à une panne d'insipation au milieu du chapitre et tooooouuuuuut réécrire ... bref maintenant ce chapitre est prêt et posté (enfin dans 1 minutes 30), en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_  
_**On doit en être à environ la moitié de la fanfic', et oui c'est court ... mais je suis allergique aux trucs longs, c'est soit ça soit la fiction finira arrêtée en plein milieu, ce qu n'arrange personne. x)**_  
_**Bref je m'arrête là, bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

«-Qu'est ce que t'as pour moi Abby?

-Pas grand chose malheureusement … Je n'ai rien trouvé dans l'ordinateur, sauf des fichiers sécurisés … Il faut que je cracke le mot de passe. Par contre, une alarme était programmée pour le jour où l'incendie s'est déclaré. C'est bon j'ai le mot de passe … Mais c'est pas possible! Les fichiers sont cryptés …

-Je te fais confiance Abby!»

Et il quitta le Labby presque aussi vite qu'il y était entré et remonta se chercher un café, avant de finalement revenir dans l'open space, où Tony se leva, et s'arma de la télécommande.

« Andy Marston, 49 ans, divorcé, il a une fille de 14 ans et une autre de 16. Il est camionneur, donc il est rarement chez lui. Le hangar est un héritage donc il le loue car il n'en a pas l'utilité. Y'a eu 3 locataires jusqu'à présent, le premier entre 1999 et 2002, Jeremy Huet, le deuxième en mai-juin 2003, Cris Stevenson et enfin, entre janvier 2004 et … Maintenant, Samuel Delgado.»

McGee s'empara alors de la télécommande, faisant apparaître la photo d'un homme, et prit la parole.

« -Samuel Delgado, 37 ans, pas de famille vivante connue. Il habite à Alexandria, pas de casier, il bosse dans un bar à une dizaine de kilomètres du hangar, d'où il a démissionné il y a … Deux jours. Il a une voiture, une Volkswagen grise immatriculée en Virginie.

\- 'Vos affaires, on y va.»

Ce fût Ziva qui conduit, et à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, ils étaient tous en vie, et elle n'avait failli renverser que trois personnes. Et encore, ce n'était même pas sa faute. La seule explication qu'elle leur fournit fût qu'on conduisait différemment avec un cheval à l'arrière.

La voiture du suspect était garée devant l'immeuble. Bien trop simple, pensa Ziva. Elle et Tony restèrent devant le bâtiment tandis que McGee et Gibbs montèrent au troisième étage, appartement numéro 3 06. Le chef d'équipe toqua trois fois, sans réponse. Ils entrèrent donc par leurs propres moyens, armes braquées, et furent accueillis par un corps sans vie, entouré d'une mare de sang.

Samuel Delgado.

Leur seule piste était étendue là, devant eux, sans vie.

Mort, alors qu'il avait démissionné deux jours plus tôt.

Et suspecté d'être un terroriste en plus.

Sacrée coïncidence.

Seulement, Gibbs ne croyait pas aux coïncidences

Et il savait que dès qu'il retrouverait l'assassin de ce type, il trouverait par la même occasion son terroriste.

* * *

Ducky arriva peu de temps après.

Il estima l'heure du décès de l'homme à environ une heure avant l'arrivée des agents.

Ce qui frustra à peu près tout le monde.

Ils étaient à une heure près.

Une heure plus tôt, ils auraient pu l'avoir.

Une toute petite heure.

* * *

Vers dix huit heures, Ziva , frustrée et fatiguée, s'octroya une pause. Elle était partie sans prévenir personne, de toute façon elle ne travaillait plus là-bas. Elle avait prit sa voiture – la même que celle qu'elle avait du temps où elle était agent au NCIS – et avait roulé jusqu'à la pension de sa jument.

La grise était dans un paddock en sable à l'entrée, et arriva au petit trot rebondi, tête haute et queue en panache dès qu'elle vit sa cavalière. Ne dérogeant pas à ses habitudes, elle vint immédiatement quémander des friandises.

« On ne te changera jamais toi...»

La jeune femme attrapa la longe posée par terre à côté de la porte, entra dans le paddock et l'attacha au licol de la jument. Sur le chemin menant à l'écurie, Balaïna fût tout à fait infernale, ce qui désespéra profondément de Ziva. Elle piaffa durant le premier quart du trajet, avant de commencer à s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes afin d'appeler ses nouveaux copains, et finalement, elle arracha la longe à sa propriétaire pour aller mettre le nez dans la brouette à granulés. L'ex-agent du NCIS s'approcha donc, légèrement énervée, de la grise et attrapa la longe avant de faire comprendre à la jument qu'elle n'avait pas à manger la moitié de la réserve de granulés quand elle en avait envie. Prise en faute, Balaïna resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient arrivées à la barre d'attache.

L'israélienne attrapa une brosse et commença à frotter énergiquement la robe de la petite jument. Comme toute grise qui se respectait, elle était pleine de terre et de tâches en tous genres. En réalité, sa robe se rapprochait plus de l'alezan que du gris. Au moins, cela allait occuper la jeune femme pendant un moment.

Pourtant, après avoir frotté pendant plus de quarante minutes, les tâches étaient toujours là. Moins visibles, certes, mais toujours là. Fatiguée et désespérée, elle laissa tomber, et se dirigea vers son casier dans le but de chercher sa bombe et le filet de sa jument.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Tony sortir des écuries côté club avec un air légèrement perdu. DiNozzo, lui, afficha un grand sourire en voyant celle qu'il cherchait depuis un peu plus de dix minutes.

«- Tony, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ziva d'un ton sec, laissant transparaître son état d'énervement.

-Je vais prendre des cours ! Annonça Tony, un rictus au coin des lèvres. »

La brune ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tony avait l'intention d'apprendre à monter à cheval ? Depuis qu'elle était revenue ici, elle allait de surprises en surprises.

«Non c'était une blague.»

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle prit simplement ses affaires dans son casier avant de retourner voir sa grise, restée un peu trop longtemps seule à son goût.

Évidemment, Balaïna étant Balaïna, elle n'avait pu rester seule sans faire de bêtises. Et Ziva retrouva ses affaires totalement éparpillées dans un rayon de 5 mètres autour d'elle, et la jument avait réussi à faire tourner son licol de sorte que la longe passait entre ses oreilles.

Désespérant, pensa la cavalière.

Digne de Balaïna, en somme.

« -C'est normal tout ça ? demanda Tony en balayant l'aire de pansage du regard.

-Pour Balaïna, oui. Mais pas pour un cheval normal, expliqua Ziva, lassée.»

L'italien proposa de ranger le bazar qu'avait provoqué Balaïna tandis que sa cavalière lui mettait le filet. Elle mit sa bombe et emmena sa jument au montoir. Une fois bien calée sur son dos, elle pressa les mollets et la grise prit un pas actif, dos tendu et oreilles en avant.

Tony, lui, était resté planté là. Gibbs l'avait appelé pour savoir si il avait trouvé Ziva. Il lui avait répondu oui et le temps de raccrocher, elle avait disparu de la barre d'attache. Il crût avoir une attaque quand elle réapparut derrière lui sur sa jument et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait.

« -Hein ?

-Bah … Tu viens oui ou non ? … Non pas sur son dos, sauf si tu veux mourir, mais …

-Oh. Ouais j'arrive.»

Ils se mirent en route, Ziva à cheval et Tony à pieds, parlant de tout et de rien, oubliant le temps d'une ballade cette histoire de terroriste et de suspect retrouvé mort. Balaïna était calme, un peu trop peut être. Elle était attentive au moindre bruit, plus que d'habitude ce qui inquiéta légèrement la femme sur son dos, mais elle préféra ne pas trop s'en soucier.

Personne ne lança la conversation au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce tarmac cette nuit où Tony avait dû laisser Ziva en Israël. Il l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimait encore.  
Elle savait qu'il fallait peut être en parler. Ne pas agir comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Alors elle prit la décision de faire le premier pas.

Et ce fût le noir complet..

* * *

Ça avait été rapide.

Très rapide.

Trop rapide même.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Juste les voir tomber.

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? **_

_**Une petite review ? **_

_**J'écris plus vite, quand j'ai des reviews.**_


	5. The floor just needed a hug

_**Hellow' ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ... Et non, j'ai pas un mois de retard, et oui ! :p Aujourd'hui un chapitre plus court mais différent des autres chapitres de cette fic', avec un point de vue encore jamais exploré, j'ai voulu expérimenter le truc **( Je suis une scientifique donc je fais des experiences, que voulez vous.)** résultat j'adore, si ça vous plaît je vais sûrement continuer à en mettre un peu dans les prochains chapitres !**_  
_**Je m'arrête là avec mon bla-bla de début de chapitre, on espère que le chapitre 6 arrivera aussi vite que celui là ! ^^**_

* * *

Elle l'avait senti.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Outre la présence du bipède aux yeux verts, évidemment. Il y en avait un autre, de bipède.

Il devait être à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux. En plus, il était loin d'être discret.

Son humaine avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Son cœur battait plus vite, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Ou alors c'était à cause de l'autre humain qui marchait à côté d'eux. Elle lui en avait beaucoup parlé, de ce type aux yeux verts.

Toujours était-il qu'elle la sentait mal, cette ballade.

Et cet humain qui avait l'air de les suivre aussi.

Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Quelques minutes après, elle avait entendu un bruit. Pas des bruits de pas, non. Celui que fait une arme quand on la charge.

La seconde d'après, elle fit probablement l'écart le plus impressionnant de l'histoire des équidés.

Ziva n'avait pas suivi.

Elle s'était retrouvée agrippée à son encolure.

Une deuxième balle arriva bientôt à toute vitesse.

Un peu trop vite à son goût.

Le problème, c'est qu'avec son humaine accrochée comme ça, elle avait vite perdu l'équilibre en essayant de bouger.

Et elles étaient tombées.

Un peu trop violemment, d'ailleurs.

Sur du béton, en plus de ça.

C'est à ce moment là que la troisième et dernière balle lui arriva en pleine cuisse.

Au moins, ce n'était pas sa bipède qui se l'était prise.

L'autre humain avait sorti son arme entre temps. Il avait tiré au moins quatre fois dans la direction d'où venaient les balles.

Ça n'avait servi à rien.

De toute façon, l'autre était trop loin.

Elle s'était relevée quelques instants plus tard. Sa cuisse lui faisait moins mal que ce qu'elle imaginait. La balle n'était pas ressortie.

La bombe de l'israélienne s'était fendue, mais elle s'était relevée peu après sa jument.

Son premier réflexe fût de vérifier la blessure de la grise pendant que l'autre bipède appelait les secours avec son Téphélone. Ténéphole. Téléphone.

Ce fût le début de la descente aux enfers pour tout le monde.

Le monsieur avec les cheveux gris était arrivé avant les secours.

Il avait demandé à Ziva comment elle allait. Elle avait répondu que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il fallait s'inquiéter, mais pour Balaïna.

Alors il s'est approché, il lui a caressé le chanfrein et il a dit que ça allait bien se passer et qu'ils allaient avoir le type qui avait fait ça.

Il avait l'air zen, mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était furieux.

Les secours étaient arrivés juste après. Un véto était descendu, et avait dit qu'il fallait embarquer la jument et l'emmener dans une clinique vétérinaire.

Sa bipède avait acquiescé et elle était montée avec elle dans le camion.

L'humain qui était avec elles était resté planté là, choqué.

* * *

« Gibbs, je vais bien !»

Il l'avait forcée à aller à Bethesda, pourtant elle n'en avait aucune envie, trop inquiète pour sa jument et pour le reste de l'équipe. On avait clairement tenté de les tuer. Et par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle et Tony étaient toujours en vie. On ne les avait pas touchés.  
Gibbs, lui, était furieux. On s'en était pris à son équipe, à sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas très malin de la part du tireur. Il venait de s'attirer les foudres de toute une agence fédérale qui n'avait clairement pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Ziva, vous êtes tombée de cheval sur du béton !»

Ce qui, en réalité, voulait dire: ''Vous avez manqué de vous faire tuer et ensuite vous êtes tombée sur du béton et votre bombe s'est cassée en plusieurs morceaux, vous avez peut être un traumatisme crânien ou autre saloperie de ce genre là alors faites des radios sinon je vous les fais faire de force !''

La jeune femme finit par céder et sortit de l'hôpital une heure et demie plus tard, après voir subi une batterie de test en tous genres, qui n'avaient rien décelé. Elle était en bonne santé, quelques égratignures mises à part.

* * *

La douleur s'était estompée.

Miracle.

Sûrement dû aux médicaments qu'ils lui avaient administré un peu avant.

Ou alors c'était la veille ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de notion du temps.

Pourquoi elle était là, d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Balle dans la cuisse.

Au moins elle avait du foin.

C'était déjà ça.

D'ailleurs, elle était où, son humaine ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Le POV Balaïna vous plaît ? Je continue ? :3**_


	6. La vie continue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Cette fois vous avez le droit de m'assassiner, mais à votre place j'éviterais sinon vous n'aurez jamais la fin ! Donc c'est un chapitre pas très long, que j'ai mis plus de deux mois à écrire mais pour ma défense j'avais 51483246 autres projets sur le feu (Dont deux avec Aliiks) donc j'ai un peu laissé cette fanfiction de côté, et j'en suis désolée.**

**Aliiks:** Merci! Le méchant arrive au prochain chapitre ! ;)

**Crazy'Leou:** Oh c'est gentil! :3

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Elle était assise dans son canapé, en survêtement et pas coiffée. La télévision en face d'elle diffusait un épisode d'une série dont elle se contrefichait royalement. Elle fixait le téléphone depuis plusieurs heures déjà, attendant un appel de la clinique vétérinaire pour lui dire si l'opération s'était bien passée. Ça devait faire au moins deux bonnes heures qu'elle attendait ce foutu coup de fil, sans jamais qu'il n'arrive, et puis elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Balaïna était sa jument, celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elle avait décidé de recommencer sa vie. Elle en avait bavé, au début, pourtant elle n'avait jamais abandonné, malgré le caractère explosif de la grise. Elle aussi, était une forte tête, et à force de travail, elle avait fini par tenir une heure sans chuter, et petit à petit la jument a fini par devenir plus docile. Toujours très fatigante, mais docile. C'était déjà un bon début. Elle avait fini par l'emmener à la plage, leur première fois à toutes les deux. Étrangement, la jument était restée à l'écoute, et elles avaient même galopé à toute allure sur le sable. Depuis, elles y allaient au minimum toutes les deux semaines, pour travailler mais aussi pour se détendre un peu. Au bout de trois mois, Ziva et Balaïna s'étaient engagées sur un CSO – un Concours de Saut d'Obstacles – à quelques kilomètres de leur écuries. Il s'agissait d'une petite épreuve à 60cm avec des tracés simples, rien de bien compliqué. Elles avaient fini deuxièmes et gagné un joli flot et une plaque à visser au box de la grise.

Par la suite, après quelques mois de travail, le couple s'était engagé sur une autre épreuve, à 90cm cette fois-ci. Elles n'avaient pas été classées, mais leur tour était propre. Voyant que sa jument s'amusait bien sur les parcours, Ziva avait prit la décision de la sortir en concours plus souvent. Elles avaient achevé des centaines de parcours, et un an plus tard elles avaient fini par êtres Championnes d'Israël en 1m20. Sa jument était une crack, une battante. Elle avait la niack, elle voulait gagner. Sur les tours d'honneurs elle était à fond, elle embarquait même sa cavalière, parfois.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans le bloc opératoire d'une clinique vétérinaire de Washington, à des milliers de kilomètres de sa maison, tout ça pour une histoire de terroriste.

À cause de ce terroriste.

Il allait le regretter.

« _She goe__s __ge-ge-e jo-jo uhh-la-la hmm let's go Geronimo !_ »

La jeune femme s'empara très rapidement de son téléphone, un peu trop rapidement même car elle manqua de le faire tomber. Elle décrocha, le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût.

« -Oui ?

-Mademoiselle David ?

-C'est moi.»

Au diable la politesse, elle voulait savoir si sa jument allait bien.

«Je travaille à la clinique Vétérinaire, je suis le Docteur Malone ...»

Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention de tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ?!

«Je vous appelle pour vous dire que l'intervention qui a été pratiquée sur votre jument s'est très bien passée, elle est actuellement en salle de réveil, vous pourrez venir la voir cet après-midi et récupérer la balle par la même occasion.»

L'ex-agent du NCIS poussa un soupir de soulagement. Balaïna allait bien. Et elle était presque sûre que quand elle arriverait, elle lui demanderait des bonbons. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir amenée ici. Ça ne servait à rien, pourtant elle l'avait fait. Mais au moins elle allait bien. Et c'était le principal.

* * *

Dix mois plus tard, l'affaire n'était toujours pas réglée. Ayant besoin d'argent, Ziva avait repris son poste au NCIS, et elle s'occupait en parallèle de sa jument qui se remettait très bien de sa blessure, et qui pouvait même faire quelques ballades au pas et au trot.

Ziva n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre la conversation qu'elle avait failli entamer avec Tony ce jour-là. C'était peut être un signe, après tout. Tony, Tim et Abby allaient souvent passer du temps avec elle et l'accompagnaient parfois même au Centre Équestre pour voir celle qu'ils surnommaient désormais '' Leur Petite Miraculée''. Gibbs, épaulé par le reste de l'équipe, traquait toujours le terroriste-sans-nom, sans le moindre résultat. Il n'avait pas refait surface depuis qu'il avait tiré sur Ziva et Balaïna, si bien qu'ils l'avaient un peu mit de côté.

La vie continuait pour tout le monde, aussi difficile soit-elle. Les enquêtes s'enchainaient, les jours passaient, et Ziva envisageait sérieusement de s'installer définitivement à Washington …

* * *

« _PAN !_»

Cette fois c'était fini.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.

Rien fait du tout.

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait toute seule.

_Toute seule_.

Et personne ne pourrait l'aider …

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Je mérite quand même une petite review ?

*sourire angélique de petit ange *


End file.
